


Picking Twigs

by TheNerdGun



Series: All Around The Campfire [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Camping, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Crack, Fluff and Crack, LMAO, M/M, as always i cant title, good lord it's been almost 2 years, im laughing????, it's been two years and that's still not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdGun/pseuds/TheNerdGun
Summary: Gerome and Inigo get their shit together without interference, finally





	Picking Twigs

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S BEEN YEARS BUT I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE
> 
> tbh i stopped writing this because the crack was too much for me, but after almost two years I really want to finish it, if only for anyone that wants to read it
> 
> that being said, i still remember how i planned this going, and asdfghjkl idk if i can write it properly, but i can TRYYYYYYY

"You do realize that they're trying to get us together, right?" Gerome asked as he picked up a new branch. Him and Inigo had been sent to get more wood for the next night's campfire, as they were "apparently" running short. (Gerome checked the night before, and they had _way_ more than they did this morning, he so figured that Laurent or Yarne probably hid it.)

 

"Yeah, I sort of figured when I accidentally overheard Lucina and Morgan debating our sexualities. Which, knowing them was _probably_ intentional."

 

"Yeah, same with Laurent and Yarne. Laurent apparently thinks that everyone on this trip isn't straight."

 

Inigo laughed. "Oh yeah, that was _definitely_ planned. On the way here he was explaining how it was extremely unlikely for everyone here to be queer. I think he used me as an example, actually, which is pretty funny."

 

Gerome glanced at him. "Funny because he's in on trying to set us up?"

 

"I actually meant funny because, you know, I'm bi, but now that you mention it, _damn_. There's really no way that this wasn't planned." Gerome actually _didn't_ know that Inigo was bi, but it made sense.

 

"They probably didn't mean for us to find out about it though."

 

"Definitely, but hey, now we can just mess around with them."

 

"Mess around with them how?"

 

"Like, pretend to date?"

 

"We could actually date." Gerome looked at the ground and grabbed another branch when Inigo turned to look at his with wide eyes.

 

"Wait, seriously?"

 

Gerome frowned. "Why would I joke about that?"

 

"You like guys?"

 

"Inigo, have you been paying attention to _anything_ that as just said? Didn't you say that you walked in on Lucina and Morgan talking about our sexualities? Didn't they _mention_ that I like guys?"

 

"I thought they were making it up!"

 

"Good gods, you're oblivious."

 

"So..." Inigo trailed off. "You like me?"

 

Gerome ran a hand through his hair. "Can we not make this more embarrassing than it already is?"

 

Inigo smiled. "Nope, because I happen to be _infatuated_ with you." He winked.

 

"I take back everything I just said."

 

"Hey! You can't do that!"

 

Gerome began to walk away before he turned to face Inigo. "So, when camp is done in a week and a half, care to go on a date with me?"

 

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
